On Their Own
by Freedom909
Summary: The Story of Eponine and Erica. Perhaps we all love Eponine because she never had anyone to love her in return; no face to say hello to, an unrequited love, unloving parents, and a miserable life. But what happens if she had a friend who would love her when no one else would? Maybe they could together be on their own. (Full Summary Inside) There will be Eponine/Enjolras to come!
1. Strangers

**Thanks for giving this story a chance! It is my first Les Mis Fic and I hope you truly love it. **

**My reason for writing this story is because I was so moved by Eponine's character when I first found Les Mis. She gave out so much love and never felt any in return. Without altering the events _too_ much of the movie, I wanted to give Eponine a friend, somone who can love her when no one else did. This story may just give us all the peace of mind that Eponine wasn't always alone in this cruel world. **

**Please do me the favor and bare with this story, it has a slow first chapter because I am setting the scene. But I promise, there will be tons of action, and this story will pick up quickly, and come to a point of closure. Please let me know if this would be something worth continuing as well. So, without further words, please enjoy! and Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Once and only once...I do not own Les Miserables.**

* * *

On Their Own - The Story of Eponine and Erica

Chapter 1 - Strangers

She was running. She was running from that town; she was running from those men; and she was running for her life. She had been running for the past two days. Every time she slowed her pace down, she heard footsteps; every time she closed her eyes, she heard voices. So she kept running.

She had not eaten. She had taken a drink from a stream and chewed on some roots to appease her growling stomach. Her adrenaline and fear kept her moving. That was all she did. She ran through the forests and the large landscape of France. All alone, she ran. She had no destination planned and she could not think of the future, all she knew was that if she didn't keep running, she would be killed.

Toward the end of the second day, her energy was draining. After running out of some woods, a small town appeared in the distance. She ran towards it. The appearance of the town told her it must be Paris. She did not stop running. She entered the streets and slowed down some. She ignored the stares of the people as she continued down the road. The people had seen nothing like her. She did not fit in. A newcomer. Someone who did not look wealthy enough to be a bourgeois, yet not poor enough to be a gamin.

She was only a few paces into the town when she finally gave way to exhaustion and collapsed.

For the people of the streets of Paris, they gathered around her. Most gaped at the outsider who was now laying on the cobblestone street. They muttered to each other saying how they knew nothing about her. A large woman from the shop next to the fallen girl came running out to see the commotion. She bent down next to the girl who was still breathing. In a swift motion, she carried her into her store and laid her on a small wooden bench. This woman, ran a secondhand shop where people sold what they could and were given money in return. The wooden bench had been dropped off years ago and been given 60 sous for. It was a rickety old thing that would only support the weight of a child, thus remaining in the store collecting dust.

The old women recruited some friends to help care for this girl. They placed a compress on her forehead and waited for her to wake up.

Sometime later, the girl heard voices as she began to stir. Many people had stopped into the shop to look at the girl who had caused a disturbance in the street. They chatted about her and told their friends about the outsider who fainted in the streets. The urchin children had even known about the girl who fainted. But what else is there for the people in 1832 to do besides gossip? It was perhaps their only amusement for the day.

"Where did she come from?" One voice asked another.

"I don't know, how did she get here?" Another muttered.

"Maybe God sent her." An old women stated.

"To do what?" A younger voice countered a bit harsh.

One of the young urchins had been watching and saw her stir minimally. He walked up to her. "Hello there," he smiled, "I'm Gavroche." He waited for a reply. The girl merely fluttered her eyes a little more before closing them again.

"Humph..." Was all Gavroche could say as he placed his hands on his hips. He skipped out of the store back to the streets as the rest of his gang followed behind.

Gavroche ran down the next block with his gang in pursuit. "Eponine!" He cried as he approached the gamin girl on the street corner.

"What is it, Gavroche?" She questioned with a slight annoyance and apprehension in her voice.

"Did ya hear 'bout the girl who fainted in the streets earlier today? D'ya want to go see her? She's staying at Madame Beaudreau's shop-"

"Not now Gavroche. I'm working for Papa. He told me to stay on lookout." She said as she glanced around Gavroche, never meeting his eyes.

"Well, if'ya wantta go see her, I can take you to her." He kept looking at her while she never made contact with him.

Finally glancing down at him, Eponine looked him in the eyes and said, "Thank you," she smirked a little and added, "Now run along and don't let Papa see you!"

He looked up at her, not really bothered by her ignoring his offer, and smiled. "An' don't let Javert see you!" He turned on his heel and ran off with his friends into the back streets of Paris.

* * *

**This chapter was short but, the next ones will be longer!**

**Thanks again!**


	2. A Face to Say Hello to

**I hope my story is interesting, thank you for giving it a chance. I didn't mention previously, but I plan to have some Eponine/Enjolras involved since I ship them completely! **

* * *

Chapter 2 - A Face to Say Hello to

It had been two days since the girl fainted on the Rue de Bessett. Her fame had died down gradually. Madame Beaudreau seemed to care for this girl for some strange reason. It may have been because she never had any children of her own or it may have been because most of the Parisians had told her to turn the girl out after she had woken up. Whatever it may have been, Madame Beaudreau kept the girl at the shop indifferently. She had made her some soup which consisted of hot water, stale bread and carrots. But the young girl gratefully took the meal with no questions and a meek reply of "Thank You."

There was minimal talk exchanged between the two. The girl did not feel like telling of her past and the old women did not bother to ask. Instead the girl tearfully looked at the old women and kept saying "Thank You."

One cold afternoon, Eponine had walked into Madame Beaudreau's shop. She was there only because her father needed a stolen watch pawned for some extra francs. She had completely forgotten about the girl Gavroche had mentioned to her previously.

Eponine entered the shop cautiously letting the freezing air whip through the store as she opened the door. She heard Madame Beaudreau shudder and she hesitantly approached the counter. Eponine was not very comfortable being inside of the store. She did as she was told but much preferred the streets. As much as she appreciated the absence of the wind thrashing her, she felt as though she did not belong in the lifeless air.

"I have this." She placed the watch in front of Madame Beaudreau. She picked it up without saying a word and examined it. "How much is it worth?" Eponine inquired. Madame Beaudreau scoffed at the watch obviously knowing that it did not belong to the gamin girl in the first place. Yet, she stayed silent before looking up at Eponine and saying, "Ten Francs."

"Are you sure? Did you notice that it has hardly been worn, must be plaited with silver, and it's in great condition."

"Ten francs is all I can give, my dear."

"Please, my father told me he needed twenty by the end of the day."

The girl had been sitting at the safety of the wooden bench listening to the conversation take place between them. She got up without a sound and walked over to Eponine. "Here." She reached into the small pocket of her dark green dress and pulled out a five franc piece. She held it before Eponine and placed it in her hand. "It does not amount to twenty but it may be better than going home with ten."

Eponine was in a shock. She did not even notice the girl when she walked in and did not at all expect to be handed money. Madame Beaudreau was even astonished because this was the most the girl had ever spoken. The girl just gave a sad smile before turning around and heading back to the security of the wooden bench.

Eponine looked incredulously at the young girl for a moment more. She picked up the ten francs Madame Beaudreau laid out on the counter. Then, very prideful, walked over to her and held out the five franc piece. The girl looked at her puzzled.

"I do not need your charity." Eponine stated, "I can take care of myself." Eponine was not one to take pity from others. She did not receive it often, and when she ever did, she always refused. She would hold her head high and receive whatever punishment came her way. Her father, Thenardier, and her mother had offered her a place to sleep and an occasional piece of burnt bread for supper, but other than that, Eponine was on her own and forced to do her father's bidding. He did not care about her, and even her own mother would turn the other cheek at her. Yet, when Eponine refused in the slightest to help her father with his robberies, schemes, and heists, he would never miss the opportunity to beat her for her actions. He even let his gang participate in her "punishments." This caused her to be indignant, fending for herself, and holding dearly onto whatever dignity she had left.

"I'm sorry." That was all the girl could manage to put together. She took back her five franc piece and slipped it into her pocket once more. "I just thought..." She trailed off looking at the floor with her head down.

"What? You just thought what?"

"I don't know..."

Eponine's lip curled up on one side. She almost found a little amusement in making the girl speechless. She felt like the one with the upper hand for refusing the money. "Wait a minute," Eponine's eyes widened, "You're the girl who collapsed in the road not too long ago! My brother told me about you." Eponine almost felt excited for remembering what she knew about this girl. The girl only nodded a reply. "What is your name anyway?" Eponine asked.

The girl looked up at her with her sky blue eyes. And softly she said, "Erica."

Eponine's eyes softened a bit at her. She obviously did not know what to make of her. She tried to read the girl who sat upright with her head down, but only to find a mystery novel in front of her. "So, Erica?"

She nodded.

"That's not a French name!" Eponine almost shouted.

"I know," she responded in the quietest of voices, "The name comes from around Germany. My father..." She paused, "was German."

Eponine did not notice her pause but nearly continued speaking, "Ok, Well, I am Eponine."

"It is nice to meet you Eponine."

"Same," Eponine said with a nod. "So what are you doing here?" Erica did not respond. Eponine seemed to notice her hesitation to answer this question, so she added, "In France? If your father is German, what are you doing in France?"

Erica was more willing to answer this question. "I've lived here my whole life. My father married my Mum who was a French woman. So, I've never been outside of France."

"I see." Eponine leaned in a little closer to her, out of earshot of Madame Beaudreau. "So are you staying here permanently with Madame? Or do you intend to keep running?"

Erica looked Eponine square in the eye for the first time. "How did you know?"

Eponine almost laughed. "It's obvious! There is dirt on your feet and mud all over your dress. And the bottom is ripped from where you probably tore it on a tree limb." Erica was in shock by her response. Eponine continued, "So why are you running?" And with no reply, Eponine said, "Fine, where are you going?"

The light, or whatever light Erica had left in her eyes seemed to dim. She whispered back, "I do not know. But I know I cannot stay here. Madame Beaudreau has been so kind, and I do not want to overstay my welcome. But I'm afraid I have nowhere else to go. So I will probably continue to run."

"Nonsense! Come, I will show you." Erica's mouth dropped slightly. She would never have guessed this would ever be an option; especially from someone as prideful as Eponine.

Finally, Erica stuttered, "What? You...would really...come with you?"

"Unless I am that repulsive to you. But it is clear you have never lived on your own before. Because then you would not have fainted in the streets. There is no way you will last on the streets of Paris, having never done so before. So I will show you how to survive. Come on, let's go." She finished and placed her hand out in front of to help Erica up off the bench. Erica stared in disbelief for a short time before placing her hand in Eponine's and getting up.

Eponine headed for the door but Erica first ran over to the counter and grabbed Madame Beaudreau in a hug. She returned her hug and stroked her hair gently as a mother would to her child. Madame Beaudreau had taking a liking to this helpless little soul. Erica would have always had a place to stay at the store with her but Madame Beaudreau knew better than to cage a child that was not hers. "Thank you." Erica smiled lightly as it was probably the hundredth time she said that. "Farewell."

"Farewell, my dear. God be with you on your journey." She smiled back.

Eponine had waited by the door watching the scene unfold mournfully in her eyes. She may never have a seen like that take place in her life. Erica followed behind Eponine as they left the store.

Upon leaving, Erica glanced down the street to where she had fainted only a short time ago. She peered around at the people making sure she did not recognize any of them. "Are you coming?" Eponine asked.

"Yes." Erica replied with a bigger smile and skipped forward until she was right behind her. She looked forward to a new life, a new journey, and hopefully a new ending. Neither one of them was any longer on their own.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**


	3. A Day in the Life of Eponine

**Here is the next chapter, the action starts to pick up some now.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - A Day in the Life of Eponine

It was strange. Eponine was not used to having someone follow her around. She had only ever known being a follower not a leader. But Erica was a good follower. She was submissive and listened intently to everything Eponine told her. She explained how most of the poor make their livings on the street by stealing, prostituting, and robbing homes of the wealthy bourgeois. Eponine couldn't believe when Erica looked in disbelief at what she was saying and then confided in Eponine that she has never done any of those things. Eponine just chuckled, as that was her daily life.

After walking for some time the next day, it was nearing dusk. Eponine turned to Erica and asked, "So what brings you to Paris?" Erica just stared at her feet. And again, Eponine grew impatient waiting for a reply, "It's fine." She stated with annoyance. Eponine just proceeded to talk, "I grew up in Montefeil. My parents used to own an Inn but it went bad and we lost all our money." Eponine grazed over much of the details, just giving the important information. She concluded that if Erica did not want to share her life, she did not need to share all of hers.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Eponine retorted. "So then, my family moved to Paris where we now live in a room in the Gorbeau House. My father likes to make his money in an...interesting way. He formed a gang. They are called the Patron-Minette. Most of the people are scared of them in this town. I've learned to live with them. I can't be scared, so you can't either."

Erica nodded in agreement. She had no idea what this gang was about but she knew that if she ever faced them: Do Not Be Scared. She was almost afraid to ask but her curiosity got the better of her. "What do they do?"

"They rob many homes, they steal from the wealthy and the poor and most often they kill. With a knife though, they prefer to watch their victims suffer." Eponine said this all very nonchalant as if it was all in the ordinary. "Inspector Javert is always after them. And me sometimes... But they know the streets too well. They will always get away."

"Oh." That was all Erica could say. This was all so new to her. "And you help them?"

Eponine sighed. "I don't want to. I have to. My father only cares about money. If I...If I don't help, he beats me. He beats me until I've learned my lesson, until I have no choice but to aid him and his gang."

"You always have a choice." Erica replied rather quickly, she held the look of not sympathy or pity in her eyes but that of empathy. Eponine noticed this. It was a first for her. No one ever took her side, or even cared.

Eponine just pursed her lips with a hint of a smile. "If I choose not to help, I just get hurt worse than before. That is life."

The two continued walking and rounded a corner. This conversation seemed to die out. Erica decided not to continue it for fear of making her new found acquaintance angry with her for pressing the issue. The streets were growing darker and darker with each moment. The only lights were the faint candles held in windows of homes.

"Come, let us find a place for us to sleep tonight; it's getting late." Eponine quickened her pace and walked a little ahead of Erica.

But just as Eponine passed over the shadows of an alley way, two strong and lean hands reached from the darkness and grabbed at Eponine's hair. They pulled her off the street corner and into the darkness of the alley. Eponine gave a shout of pain as her hair was yanked and her head thrown against a wall.

Erica's eyes grew with terror as she shouted at the hands to leave Eponine alone. Eponine's eyes filled with hatred as she realized who her attacker was. The long and thin body, hunched shoulders, black top hat, with the distinguishable curly brown hair underneath. His body pressed hard against hers as he trapped her on the wall. "Montparnasse!" She spit in his face. "What the hell do you want?"

"Hush now, my dear" He hissed as he stroked her face with the back of his chapped hand. Erica had been watching this take place, she ran over to them. She started grabbing at the back of his tattered jacket trying to pull him off of Eponine. She was much too weak for his large body, he towered over her.

He smiled at her feeble attempts to detain him. "And what have we here? Who is this hussy, 'Ponine?" He turned his black eyes around to look at Erica. She was mortified, but did not move away from him. "Just wait my girl; your turn will be next."

"Stay away from her!" Eponine barked at him as she broke her arm free and elbowed him in the back of the head.

"You will pay for that dearest!" He turned back around and grabbed her shoulders once again slamming her bony body hard against the wall. She cried in pain.

"No! Let go of her!" Erica shrieked as she jumped up slightly on his back. She pelted her tiny fists against his back over and over. Montparnasse grew impatient with the girl and grabbed her with his right hand by the throat. "Now, now," he taunted, "I told you to wait!" Erica choked for air as he threw her farther into the alley. Her head landed on a rock making a thud sound. She dazed in and out wincing in pain.

Montparnasse turned back to face Eponine who he still had pinned against the wall. He held her wrists tight in his hands. She could feel the bruises forming on them already. "Your father was very upset with only the ten francs you brought home yesterday. So I paid off the rest of it for you. I figured I'd save your sorry self from a beating. He told me in return I could have you for the night, if I could find you...And I always find my 'Ponine."

"I am not yours!" She snapped at him. "And you had no right to pay that off. A beating is better anything you could offer!"

"Oh my, I am offended at your words to me!" He mocked her. "Let me show you then, what I can offer you." He pressed his face into hers so that his mouth groped her lips. She thrashed her head to avoid his lips but he held her head down. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "And Thenardier never said anything about a two for one special..."

Eponine blazed with anger. She felt her face grow hot with fury. "You. Won't. Touch her!" She growled through her teeth.

Montparnasse's lips lingered by her ear, brushing up and down the curves of her neck. "Now play nice, 'Ponine and it won't hurt so much. Not like the last time you put up a fight." He held both of her scrawny wrists in one of his large hands and gently moved his other hand down her shoulder, down her side, and around her hip. Montparnasse began to bunch up the skirt she had on around her waist. Eponine struggled hard against his movements; she would not let his hands go any farther. She tried to scream, but he silenced her with a slap to the face. "Don't make me do that again, mi amor."

Erica had finally been able to put together a steady picture in the darkness, her head was pounding but she would not give up; not without a fight. She stumbled to her feet and rammed her meek body into Montparnasse's. He lost his footing, falling slightly to the side. This was just enough time for Eponine to break her hands free from his grasp. She pushed him a good enough distance away to lift her up her knee and slam him between the legs. He crumpled to the ground in pain.

Seizing the opportunity, Eponine broke free from his reach. She was only a few paces away as he started to get up. Erica had seen this, and with all her might kicked him square in the head. He fell back to the ground. Erica grabbed Eponine's arm and they sprinted as fast as they could down the alley to freedom.

But Montparnasse held the final word that stuck fear into both of the girls, "You will not get away with this, just wait until I get my hands on you, and just wait until your father knows..."

The girls just ran, they kept running until they were far enough. Neither said a word to each other about the incident. Instead, they just huddled together in the corner of a doorway offering each other protection from the shadows of the night.

* * *

**And Please feel free to let me know what you think! **


End file.
